The present invention relates to the high throughput synthesis and characterization of materials for electrochemical cells.
The search for improved electrochemical performance has stimulated research into improved materials for use in such applications. One approach to such research is addressed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,164 (Warren et al; issued Feb. 13, 2001), hereby incorporated by reference. Another approach is addressed in PCT WO 00/77279 (Published Dec. 21, 2000), also incorporated by reference. The advances achievable through the above disclosures have stimulated further investigation into the development of additional high throughput techniques for performing electrochemical performance research.
The present invention provides yet another attractive high-throughput approach to electrochemical performance research. The invention is premised upon the discovery of an improved apparatus and methodology for defining electrochemical cells, pursuant to which many different electrolyte materials, electrode materials, electrochemical additives, current densities, catalysts, or the like may be the subject of high-throughput experimentation. The present invention advantageously may be employed to synthesize libraries of materials, to characterize libraries of materials or both.
In general, the apparatus of the present invention includes a base including a plurality of wells associated therewith for defining a plurality of electrochemical cells; at least two electrodes sealingly disposed in each electrochemical cell; and circuitry for providing an electrical connection between an electrical source and each said cell. A particularly preferred apparatus employs at least one printed circuit board secured to the base. In a preferred method, candidate materials are introduced into the apparatus and their respective performances are analyzed.